


I Understand

by sunkissedjoon94



Series: Junhao song inspired one shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Minghao loves Jun, and Jun is whipped let me tell ya, and can you blame them?, everyone's whipped for the china line, mentioned Homophobia, second part to breathe again, tagged to Jun's chinese version of thanks, the rest of seventeen love china line so much, there's a couple bad dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Minghao makes a decision that needs Jun to agree to: going public with their relationship.“Like if we still knew each other and everything was the same, but I was allowed to talk about you and tell everyone how much I love you. What that would be like, you know?” Minghao said softly.*second part to breathe again, but not needed to understand this one :)





	I Understand

“Do you ever think about what it would be like?” Minghao asked Junhui. They were laying on the back patio of the dorms on a pile of blankets staring at the night sky cuddled together. Minghao had a phone call with his parents that didn't go so well, so Mingyu had helped Junhui drag as many blankets as they could to the patio and set it up so that the couple could lay down together and forget about it. 

“Wait. About what, what would be like Hao?” Junhui looked at his boyfriend. He was letting Minghao lay on him, knowing the younger needed all the cuddles he could give and that being a human pillow sometimes helped. He ran his fingers over the younger’s back hoping to help sooth him. They spoke in Mandarin, the conversation seeming much more intimate than if it was in Korean since the language flowed effortlessly between them. 

“To be normal people.” Minghao tilted his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Well we are normal. A little weird, but normal.” Junhui said with a small smile. 

Minghao rolled his eyes and shook his head, “no. Like if I was able to post about you on social media. What it would be like. If we weren't idols.”

“You already do post about me.” Junhui mused, thinking about the snapchat  story with the filter glasses they had played with on their way home from the Chinese version of ISACs.

“Never mind.” Minghao sighed and looked back to the stars. 

“No, Hao explain to me. I don't understand. What it would be like if we weren't idols right? Where you could post about me, freely?” Junhui felt bad for trying to lighten the mood when it wasn't what Minghao needed. Usually he was much better at that.

“Like if we still knew each other and everything was the same, but I was allowed to talk about you and tell everyone how much I love you. What that would be like, you know?” Minghao said softly.

“I think it'd be nice, but not necessary for our relationship.” Junhui thought. “As long as you and I know we're meant for each other and we love each other it's fine.”

“But, what if-” Minghao paused and sighed. “What if we came out? And I was able to do it while being an idol?”

“Minghao, that's risky. What if we broke up? Everyone would know and feel like they would need to take a side.” Junhui said softly, “What if it hurt our friends?”

Minghao let out another sigh, as if he hadn't thought of that and it upset him. “I just want to be able to tell everyone you're mine. Just kind of go against my parents cause I’ll have everyone’s support. I love you Junnie.” 

“I love you too Hao. Let's wait a little bit and if you feel this way still in a few days we’ll talk to the group and then go from there.” Junhui ran a hand over Minghao’s back, “I don't want you doing this just because you're angry.”

Minghao nodded, reassured by his boyfriend. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Junhui’s chin, “thank you.”

“For what?” Junhui asked. 

“For keeping me grounded. I'm glad I have you.” Minghao whispered. 

“Oh Minghao.” Junhui’s voice got soft and full of fondness. “I will  _ always  _ be here for you. Just explore the stars to your heart's content. I’ll be here to catch you and pull you back in to safety.”

Minghao smiled and moved so he was sitting above the older, his legs on either side of Junhui’s hips. He leaned down, holding himself up with his hands, “I love you so much.”

“I know you do. I love you too.” Junhui hummed, running his hands up Minghao’s arms. He smiled at the younger, “kiss?”

“Definitely.” Minghao smiled before leaning down. When their lips met, they both were smiling, so madly in love with the other.

\--------

After a few days, Mingo still felt the same and when he sat with Junhui to tell him, the older looked at him. 

“I like the idea of coming out Hao. I really do. I'm just nervous okay?” Junhui said softly. 

“It'll be okay. We got each other.” Minghao said reaching over and holding his hand. 

Junhui smiled and squeezed his hand softly. “I know. But, promise me something first Minghao.”

“Anything.” Minghao said quickly. 

“Whatever happens. If we stay together or we find out we're not what each other wants anymore, whatever happens, please don't let me lose my best friend.”

“You won't Junnie. We’re friends first. We always have been. You're stuck in my life and I'm stuck in yours forever. Either as a best friend or a lover. There's nothing that is going to stop that. Especially us coming out.”

“Even if we lose fans?” Junhui asked. 

Minghao nodded, “even if we lose fans. You're in my life. Forever.”

Junhui nodded, “Okay let's go ahead and tell the others and ask what they think.”

“Hang on.” Minghao got up. He moved so he was next to Junhui and smiled at the older. He kissed his forehead, “I love you.” A kiss to his temple, “so much.” A kiss to his cheek, “you're mine.” a kiss to his jaw, close to the lips, “and I'm never,” a kiss to the corner of his lips, “ever letting you go.” 

Junhui smiled as Minghao kissed him. He was in love with his beautiful boyfriend. And he was lucky the younger had chosen him, had decided to stay with him, even after everything they had gone through. He pulled away to look at Minghao and smiled, “I love you Hao.”

“I love you too.” Minghao smiled. 

Junhui smiled and kissed him again before getting up, holding Minghao’s hand, “Come on. Let's go ask our friends what they think.”

Minghao nodded and got up, following his boyfriend, grateful he was willing to come out. 

\--------

“We want to come out, after asking you guys what you think of it.” Minghao explained after they told the full story, minus any intimate private parts, to their friends. 

“Oh.” Seungcheol spoke first. He looked at the two of them, “this is what you both want?”

Junhui nodded this time, “we do.”

“I think as long as it's what you two want then go for it.” Jeonghan said. 

“We would. But first we want to know your opinions. This will affect your image too, and we don't want to go into this without your support.” Junhui said. 

“Long as you keep it down I'm okay with it.” Chan spoke up. The thought was shared with everyone else as they all laughed while the two China men blushed, nodding. 

“You guys have thought about what would happen if you break up right? That we're still in a group.” Soonyoung asked.

“That was actually Junnie’s worry.” Minghao squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.  “But no matter what he's stuck with me and we’re always going to be friends first.”

Junhui smiled at his boyfriend. 

“We'd have to talk to the company about it.” Seungcheol said. 

“Oh just say you're fine with it hyung.” Woozi said. 

“I think it's okay.” Hansol agreed. 

Joshua smiled at Seungcheol, “Come on hyung. Stop being all serious.”

“It's young love after all!” Jeonghan cheered leaning on their leader.

“Fine. All okay with it, raise your hand.” Seungcheol said looking around. When everyone raised his hand he raised his a little and looked at the couple. “Do you want all of us to be there when you talk to the company? Or?”

“I think just you and Soonyoung hyung. Keeping it small.” Minghao said glancing at Junhui to check if his boyfriend felt the same.

Junhui nodded, leaning into Minghao. He was still a little scared, but he wanted to do it, for his boyfriend. 

\--------

Junhui turned to Minghao as they stood outside the board room. They had just told their management, Seungcheol and Soonyoung were inside discussing a few different things with them, and Jun decided to step out, feeling like he'd throw up from the nerves, and Minghao followed. 

“It's okay baby.” Minghao said softly running his hand up and down Junhui’s arm.

“I'm scared Hao. About all of this. I know we have the other members. But what about our fans? What will they say? What about what your parents will say when this comes out?” Junhui whispered, “I don't want to lose you.”

“You won't. I'm an adult. No matter what my parents say they can't make me leave you or the company.” Minghao moved closer and wrapped Junhui in his arms. He held him close and kissed his cheek, “you're mine Jun. For the rest of my life if you’ll have me.”

Junhui nodded, burying his face into Minghao’s neck. He held onto him tightly, his hands grabbing at Minghao’s shirt. Everything had to work out. 

“Hey you two.” Seungcheol’s voice was soft as he came up beside them. “They're ready to talk to you again.” 

“Thanks hyung.” Minghao said. He looked at Junhui, “ready?”

Junhui nodded. 

“Together.” Minghao took his hand in his own and held onto it before they walked into the board room. Seungcheol walked behind them and Soonyoung smiled at Junhui as he and Minghao sat next to him. 

“Alright.” their manager looked at them both for a moment before sighing. “We were really thinking about saying no. Because we don't know what this would do, and if it would hurt you guys or not.” 

Jun and Minghao both nodded and Minghao squeezed Jun’s hand reassuringly. 

“However, these two came ready for that possibility and brought this,” he slid a few pieces of paper to them. “Long story short, your other members love you and put together a proposal that we release your relationship to the public, and if things got too bad, they'd find a way to take the pressure of you, including two of them sharing about their own relationship that they've kept hidden, even from us.” 

Jun glanced at the paper then to Seungcheol, wondering if it might be him and Joshua or himself and Jeonghan. Everyone knew that they were three of the closest people in the group. Seungcheol shook his head and Jun glanced at Soonyoung who smiled gently at Jun and gave a small nod. “But who-?”

“Mingyu hyung?” Minghao looked at Soonyoung surprised after reading over the papers.

Soonyoung nodded, “we’ll tell you two more later. But yes.”

“Holy shit.” Jun whispered sitting back surprised. 

Minghao nodded and looked over the paper again and flipped a page. When he did, he paused and almost cried seeing the signatures of their friends covering the paper, showing that they supported their decision. In the center, someone had drawn a heart and put  _ Jun+Minghao, we love you _ .

Jun looked and blinked a few times to avoid crying before looking up, “so what did you decide?”

“After some discussion, if this is something you really want, we are willing to move forward and get a statement out, releasing your relationship to the public.” the manager said, “and let me be honest, I'm nervous for you. I've never seen anything good come of a relationship being released, and those were hetero relationships.”

Minghao nodded and glanced at Jun, “are you still okay with this?”

“Yeah. Let's go for it. We have everyone's support.” Jun nodded.

Minghao nodded, “yeah. Let's go for it.”

“Okay. Then we’ll move forward. We do have have a small set of rules that we put together with Seungcheol and Soonyoung that we're going to ask you two to follow. It's not a necessity, but with their agreement on something needing to be set in place, I believe it'll be best.”

“Okay.” Minghao nodded, “we trust them. What are our rules?”

“No excessive PDA. You two can hold hands and hug, but kissing must be kept minimal. We don't want to know about the more intimate details of your relationship.” 

Jun nodded. That was fair. He didn't want to see any couple sticking their tongues down each other's throat. He and Minghao could do the same.

“Public posts about each other must be kept appropriate. You can post it, but please keep in mind your younger audience, and image.”

“Simple,” Minghao agreed.

“When sharing hotel rooms on schedules, remember your members are nearby and don't want to hear everything.” 

Jun and Minghao both blushed glancing at each other while Seungcheol and Soonyoung smiled a little. 

“And finally, they felt this one was the most important. If you two break up, Seventeen comes first. We understand heartbreak and ending up seeing differently, but just remember it isn't just you two in this once public. You were Seventeen members first. That's how and where it should end.” 

Jun nodded, a nervous feeling in his stomach. He wanted it to be good. He wanted himself and Minghao to last forever. But he knew they were still young, and that this was a possibility. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Minghao said softly. He kissed Jun’s knuckles, to reassure the older. He wanted the same thing.

“Good. Go ahead and sign these then.” He passed them both papers and once he had them back he cleared his throat. “We'll work on an article to be released. Once we’ve finished, we’ll send it to you both. Once we get your approval it'll be published either tonight or tomorrow. We will let you know twenty minutes prior to that time. Your own personal posts, do as you'd like within the rules”

“Thank you.” Minghao said softly.

“Don't thank me.” their manager smiled and left with the board, leaving four members alone together. 

“Are you two sure?” Seungcheol asked.

“Baby?” Minghao looked at Jun who looked nervous.

“Yeah. I'm ready. Just nervous.”

“It'll be okay Jun-ah.” Soonyoung assured, “we promise.”

Jun nodded and leaned into Minghao. He took a deep breath smelling his boyfriend’s cologne before looking at Soonyoung. “So you and Mingyu.”

“Yep.” Soonyoung blushed. “But let's go back to the others. We promised we’d tell them when we told you. My poor Gyu is probably getting attacked with questions.”

“Or the birds and the bees lecture.” Minghao joked remembering when Jeonghan and Joshua had done it to him and Seungcheol to Jun. They did it as a joke to help them know their relationship was okay, and it was one of Minghao's favorite memories.

“Oh poor Gyu.” Soonyoung frowned making the other three laugh. 

Jun leaned into Minghao as they walked, “I'm sure he’ll be fine.”

“They'll go easy on him for now.” Seungcheol laughed. 

They laughed and talked as they went back to the dorm, mostly to help Jun from getting too nervous about what was to come.

When they walked into the living room at the dorm, the four were met with the other members sitting in different spots through the room, watching curiously. 

“So?” Seungkwan spoke up from where he had claimed one of the chairs. Seokmin was sitting at his feet leaning against him. 

“They're allowing it.” Minghao said, “thanks to everyone's support.”

Jeonghan smiled, “knew they would.” He sat on the couch in the corner, with Wonwoo sitting next to him and then Joshua on the other corner, with Mingyu on the arm of the couch. Vernon, Jihoon, and Dino made up the other couch. 

“Thank you everyone for your support. It means a lot.” Jun said softly. 

“You two always have it.” Joshua smiled at his friend. When Jun smiled back, he gave a thumbs up. He knew how nerve-wracking it was.

Mingyu got up and went to Soonyoung, “so it's official that everyone knows now?”

“I hope so, yes.” Soonyoung smiled. 

“Finally.” Mingyu said before putting his hands on Soonyoung cheeks. 

“Wait, what's going on?” Vernon looked over. 

Mingyu didn't even pause and leaned down, kissing Soonyoung in front of everyone. 

“What the-”

“Vernon you dumbass. Weren't you paying attention at all this morning?” Seungkwan threw a pillow at him. 

Soonyoung giggled hearing them, but instead of pulling away from Mingyu, he moved closer, standing on tiptoes to get closer to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Okay, okay. If we’re going to hold Jun and Minghao to a standard that includes you two.” Seungcheol spoke up, making the two break apart.

“I'd say sorry hyung but I've been waiting to do that in front of everyone.” Mingyu said honestly. 

Soonyoung started laughing softly and buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest, his cheeks turning red. 

“Just keep it toned down.” Seungcheol laughed. He went over and took Mingyu's spot on the arm of the couch by Joshua. 

Minghao lead Jun over to an open chair and let Jun take it before sitting at his feet and leaning against him. 

“Wait, how long have you two-have you guys-gross.” Vernon said looking at Mingyu and Soonyoung, who both moved to sit on the floor, Soonyoung leaning into Mingyu. 

“For about a year now Gyu?” Soonyoung smiled at him. “And Vernon-ah. If you paid attention you'd know this from this morning.”

“In my defense it was early and I was told to just sign the paper and I could go back to bed.”

Everyone all laughed at Vernon, Jun absentmindedly running soft fingers through Minghao’s hair. 

“Okay, but honest question. Have you two, you know?”

“On the couch you're sitting on. Where you're at. Multiple times.” Mingyu said seriously. As Vernon freaked out, Soonyoung slapped his chest.

“Stop being a brat.” Soonyoung laughed. “And if you're all curious, we have. But only in our beds or hotel rooms.”

As the conversation drifted around their friends, Minghao tilted his head and looked at Jun, “are you okay?”

Jun managed a small nod, not trusting his voice if he spoke. 

“Want to go sit alone?” Minghao asked. When Jun nodded, he got up and helped his boyfriend up, the two disappearing before they'd be missed. 

“Practice room.” Jun finally said. 

Minghao nodded and they went to the practice room, shutting the door behind them. 

“Hao, can I be really honest with you?”

“I'd prefer it.” Minghao turned to his boyfriend. He saw the look in his eyes and wanted to go and ask that they'd wait for the release on their relationship. Jun wasn't ready for this. 

“I'm really scared.” Jun whispered. “I've hinted to my parents about us, in a hypothetical way and my mom was upset. If my mom was upset at the idea, what are the fans going to think? Hao, you don't deserve to go through something like this. You deserve love and light and people loving you.”

“I know, and I have that. With you.” Minghao held Jun’s hand, “being honest, are you ready for this?”

“I don't know.” Jun sighed. 

“Do you want to tell them to wait?” 

Jun stayed quiet for a moment.

“Ignore my feelings too. It's just you in this right now.”

“But Hao, I can't ignore you. You're just as much as a part of this as I am. Your feelings matter just as much.” Jun looked at him. This was one of those moments when he wished he was shorter than the younger, so he could curl up in his arms and fall asleep, safe from every possible horrible thing in the world, because his Hao would keep him safe.

“I've been vocal about my feelings. Your turn.” Minghao said softly. He reached up and gently wiped his thumb over Jun’s cheek, stopping a tear that he didn't even know he had cried. 

“I'm scared Hao. I think that's really it.” Jun whispered. 

“Then why are you crying? Jun, please open up to me. I want to be here for you.” Minghao said softly. 

“I don't want to lose you. I'm scared and I don't want to do this. But if doing this means I get to keep you, I'll do it. I'm just-What if I lose you even after all this?” Jun whispered. He looked away from Minghao, ashamed that he felt the way he did, afraid it meant he'd lose the love of his life.

“Junhui,” Minghao frowned. He hugged Jun tightly not letting go, even when the older started to push him away. “You're never going to lose me. I promise you that. If you don't want to do this we don't have to. We can always call the team and let them know we changed our minds. In fact, I’ll do it right now.”

Jun watched as Minghao got his phone, still keeping an arm around him. He called their management, kissing Jun’s forehead and waiting until they answered. 

“Hi, um it's Minghao. Jun and I decided that-”

“Babe, stop.” Jun said softly. “What if they don't give us this chance again?”

“It's worth it if you're okay.” Minghao said away from the phone. 

Jun reached over and took his phone, “Hi it's Junhui now. We decided that we'd like to add a personal touch to the end of your announcement….Yes. We’ll make sure it's appropriate and follows the rules….Of course, thank you.” 

“You just said you didn't want to do it.” Minghao said as Jun hung up and handed back his phone. 

“We have until we post it don't we?” Jun asked. “Until then, I require some cuddles while I fully decide.”

“Should we go to one of our rooms? Or here?” Minghao asked. 

“Wherever Hao. As long as I'm with you.” Jun said softly. 

Minghao nodded and kissed his head. He lead Jun over to one of the corners in the practice room and sat, before opening his arms for his boyfriend. 

Jun sat next to him and curled up into his side as best as he could. “I'm still scared. I don't know what to expect with all of this.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Minghao asked.

“Mmm?” Jun glanced at him. 

“I'm terrified.” Minghao said.

“Babe,” Jun frowned. 

“I know you're nervous though so I've been hiding it. We have each other. We’ll be okay.” Minghao said, “we were when we came out to everyone in the group. We were when we came out to the management team. We’re going to be okay Jun. I can feel it. No matter what happens with the reactions. I have you, and I know that with you I’m going to be fine.”

“We’ll be okay.” Jun repeated. He leaned his head on Minghao’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut wanting to believe it. They stayed like that together, both scared, both in love with each other, and both waiting for the email that once they approved, it would change their lives.

\--------

**[Sent 3:28 pm] From Manager-nim: Everything will be going public in two minutes. If you'd like,you can post what you want now. Good luck.**

Jun stared at the text and sighed a little. He looked at Minghao, “who's first?”

“Let me.” Minghao said. He kissed Jun’s head, thankful they had been found by their other members shortly after receiving the finished statement. They read through it as a group, offering what they liked about it and making faces at things they didn't until they sent back a version they liked better that was approved. 

“Are you guys ready for this?” Seungkwan asked, glancing at Jun.

“Yeah.” Jun whispered. 

Minghao touched his arm to comfort him. “We have each other. We’re going to be okay.”

Jun nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. Go ahead and make your post before it's too late.”

Minghao nodded and got his phone. He opened up instagram and picked the pictures of Jun he loved the most, the ones he knew to be  _ his  _ Jun. *One from their predebut days, with awful haircuts and smiles almost too big. They had their arms around each other, Jun had his head tilted into Minghao and Minghao was looking at him, so fond that it should've been obvious then- and maybe it was. Another right after debut, after their first EP was released. Their hair was shorter and styled better, and Minghao was staring at Jun in what could only be described as love as the older smiled widely for the camera, his nose scrunching  _ just  _ right. Another he had stolen from Mingyu where Jun was talking talking to the fans, a smile on his face that lit up the room, behind him, Minghao was watching, again with a look that was full of love. One of them performing My I, their eyes meeting each other's. And finally, one of just Junhui. It was during a walk they had gone on as a date. Jun had his face mask under his chin and with the sun shining, he looked like he was glowing as he looked at the camera, looked at Minghao, laughing. He tapped the caption box and began typing, pouring his heart out until he was satisfied with what he'd share and then glanced at Jun and held his hand before clicking the  _ post _ button. 

**[** **_Just now_ ** **] xuminghao_o: Wen Junhui 文俊辉. You've been my best friend for five years now. But you’ve also been the love of my life for four years now. You've seen me at my best and helped me through the worst. There’s no one else I’d rather take on life’s adventure with, and I’m glad that four years ago you picked me. I love you Wen Junhui, thank you for loving me.**

Junhui got the notification for Minghao’s post on his phone. As soon as he read it, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into his neck. “I love you HaoHao.”

“I love you Junnie.” Minghao whispered. “Make your post babe. We have a minute left.”

Junhui nodded and got his phone on instagram. He went to create a post, and did the same, picking the pictures he saw Minghao the most beautiful. *One when they were in their trainee days, right after Minghao had joined them from China and he was still shy but as soon Jun offered friendship he was almost glued to his hip. Minghao was smiling, his eyes almost shut from how big it was as Jun hugged on his neck. Another during Mansae era when they sat backstage at an event, Minghao leaning on him tired and Jun just looking at him smiling. One of them curled up asleep together in the corner of the practice room, both ends of the ribbon around their wrists and ice-packs on their shoulders, Minghao’s head was on Jun’s shoulder. One of them on their coffee date in the back corner. They shared a booth, and Jun was leaning back on Minghao taking the selfie, and he had tilted his head to look at Minghao who was smiling at the camera, holding Jun’s hand under the table out of view. And one of just Minghao. He was sitting on a chair in a hotel, next to the window with a blanket and a book on his lap, but on the side of the chair he had his sketchpad where he was sketching the scenery of the snow falling over a city in Japan. He was looking out the window, focusing on the details, the details in his face soft, and Jun remembered how in that moment, he thought he couldn’t love Minghao more than he did. He was wrong.

**[** **_Just now_ ** **] saythename_17: [17’s JUN] To say you make me happy is an understatement. You’ve made me the happiest person in the world Xu Minghao** **徐明浩** **, and for that, thank you. Without you, life would be a little bit duller, a little less fun. Without you, my life wouldn’t be the same. I remember thinking with the last picture, how in love I was, and wondering how I could love you anymore. Your bravery and strength you’ve shown me, proved myself wrong. I love you @xuminghao_o. Thank you for an amazing 5 years, with more to come.**

“You just had to out do me didn’t you?” Minghao teased. He smiled at Jun, madly in love with the man in front of him. “I love you Junhui.”

“I love you Minghao.” Jun whispered softly. He smiled as he was pulled into Minghao’s arms again. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, memorizing everything about that moment. The way their bodies fit together, the feeling of Minghao’s heart next to his own, the smell of Minghao’s cologne that was just perfectly  _ him,  _ the way a stray hair of Minghao’s tickled his nose-but he didn’t care- the sound of their breaths and their friends’ filling the soft silence, and the  _ ping!  _ of their phones and Seungcheol’s.

“The press release has been released.” Seungcheol said softly in the quiet.

“We have each other. Just like before, we’ll be okay.” Junhui whispered.

Minghao nodded and looked up from Jun. He looked at their friends, their family and gestured for them to join their hug. Life was going to change for them, and he was glad that if he had anyone to go through it with, it was the other members.

\--------

“Have you looked at all since it’s been released?” Minghao asked as he laid next to Jun.

Jun glanced at his phone and shook his head. He was scared, and had turned off his phone shortly after the notifications started pouring in and one of them was his mom calling.

“Me neither. But hyung said that my parents called and complained to the company already. Said they’ve called my phone a bunch too but since I turned it off,” Minghao shrugged.

“Should we look?” Jun looked at him.

“It’s up to you. If I’m honest, I’m a little scared.” Minghao whispered.

“Together.” Jun said grabbing his phone.

Minghao nodded getting his. With his free hand, he held Jun’s, “together.”

Jun squeezed Minghao’s hand and turned on his phone. He glanced at the screen for a second before looking at Minghao, wanting to look at his boyfriend as the notifications started flooding in again.

Minghao had the same idea, and his face was illuminated by his phone powering up as he searched Jun’s face. “We’ll be okay.”

“We have each other.” Jun nodded. He felt his phone start going off and laughed a little, “the battery is going to die before we even start looking at them.”

Minghao laughed and nodded. He sat up grabbing his phone charger and plugging his phone in and then reaching over Jun to grab his boyfriend’s charger for him. “There. Then we can get the full effect.”

Jun laughed plugging his phone in as Minghao winked, “thanks, it’s what I was really looking forward to.”

“Which one are you most nervous about?” Minghao asked.

“Mom. Actually, the fans.” Jun said softly, “no wait. My mom.”

Minghao nodded glancing at his phone, just as one of the notifications from his parents popped up, “I am too.”

“Let’s do this.” Jun sighed. He looked at his phone. His heart felt like it was going to race out of his chest. 

**12 missed calls from** **_Mom_ ** **.**

**12 missed calls from** **_Dad._ **

**_8,943 new comments._ **

**_24 new voicemails._ **

**_12,725 new likes._ **

**_17,782 new mentions._ **

**_123 new emails._ **

**_45 new texts._ **

“So,” Minghao whispered, “scale of one to ten. Ten being the worst, how much shit do you think this is?”

“Well I got 24 voicemails and my parents are the only calls.” Jun mumbled. 

“Oh, I have 10.” Minghao looked at his boyfriend. “Should we try those first or?”

“Might as well.” Jun clicked the voicemail icon and took a deep breath. He clicked on the first one from his mom and played it. Before he could click the speaker button, Minghao’s eyebrows raised as he could hear his boyfriend’s mom screaming through the phone at him. 

“ _ Wen Junhui how could you? You don’t even bother telling us before telling the whole world that you’re gay?  _ And  _ dating one of your band members? How stupid can you be? Your relationship is going to fail and so will the rest of your group. It’s disgusting you’ve put this before you put your job. You have no idea what it means for your father and I either do you? You’re disgusting Wen Junhui. Don’t come back for anything.” _

Jun let out a fake laugh as he figured out what to say, “well good. I don’t want to go back anyways.”

Minghao quickly hugged him as he started crying. “It’s okay Junnie.”

“It is, because I don’t  _ want  _ to go back there, and I’m disgusting anyways so she should be happy about that, and I think she took it well.” Jun mumbled crying.

Minghao kissed his head, just listening as Jun cried. His heart ached and he wanted to fix everything for his boyfriend. But this was something they knew would happen when they came out. Minghao’s parents were more traditional than Jun’s, but based on Jun’s mother’s reaction, his parents were pretty traditional too.

“No matter what they say Jun, I’m not leaving you. We’re in this together.” Minghao said, “I don't care what our parents say. I don't care what the fans say. I care about you. You're my best friend first, and my boyfriend. The man I'm madly in love with and I'd do anything to see you smile and be happy. You're the love of my life Jun. My first love. No one can take you away from me.”

“I'm sorry.” Jun sniffed after crying for a bit. He wiped his tears away and looked at Minghao. 

“Don't be. You're allowed to be upset. What she said was stupid and hurtful. But you are so much better than that. You know that right?” Minghao asked. 

Jun nodded and took and deep breath, “shall we do fans first or your parents?”

“I know how my parents will react. Let's try fans.” Minghao clicked on instagram and waited for it to load. His notifications were full so he clicked on the picture and began scrolling through comments, reading them to Jun. 

“‘Ahhhhh’, that one has like six h’s. ‘OMG!’ with a keyboard smash. ‘I knew it! I called it!’ then they mentioned their friend and said they owed them. Such a stupid thing to bet. Who wouldn't be in love with you?” Minghao mumbled. 

Jun snickered at that one, making Minghao smile accomplished. 

“Another keyboard smash. They did it wrong though. They used the top line of the keyboard and it looks weird.” Minghao said. 

“You would criticise a keyboard smash.” Jun laughed. 

“They're saying they love how adorable you are in the pictures.” Minghao kept going smiling, “there's one saying with me looking at you like I am it's a surprise they didn't notice before. Some congrats. A bunch of hearts.” 

Jun watched as a frown took over and moved to try seeing. Minghao moved the phone quickly but not before Jun saw two words ' _ disgusting,' _  ' _ unnatural _ ”. “I can handle seeing the bad too.”

“Just a bunch of thing of us being gross. Two saying that this is why they don't stan China line.” Minghao said. 

Jun made a face, “good. I don't want homophobic rude stans.” 

Minghao smiled at him and read one before laughing. “Apparently we’re a distraction from the real couple and aren't dating.”

“Who's the real couple?” Jun laughed. 

“Mingyu and Wonwoo.” Minghao laughed. 

Jun started laughing more and shook his head, “does Hoshi know his boyfriend has another boyfriend?” 

“I don't know. Should we tell him?” Minghao laughed. 

Jun laughed nodding. “Lets. But first, so I don't keep listening to them,” Jun got his phone and clicked on the voicemails from his parents. He deleted them all and smiled, “much better.”

Minghao smiled, “I'm proud of you.”

Jun smiled, “they don't matter.  _ You  _ do.”

Minghao smiled and kissed Jun. The kiss was innocent and full of words the two wanted to say but didn't know how. After they pulled away, Jun got up holding a hand out for his boyfriend. “Come on. Let's go spend time with our family.”

Minghao smiled and got up, taking Jun’s hand. They walked to the big living room where everyone was sitting.

Mingyu was sitting with Soonyoung in his lap on the floor, his back against the corner of the couch, Soonyoung's back fully against his chest. Wonwoo sat next to them on the couch, talking to Chan who sat next to him. Woozi was on the other side of Chan listening to everything but not actively participating. Seungcheol sat on the other couch with Joshua and Jeonghan on either side of him, leaning on him and talking together. Vernon, Seungkwan, and DK were sitting on the floor by the coffee table playing a game with cards involved.

Jun smiled at Minghao before going to one of the empty chairs, “Mingyu, you're gonna flirt with your boyfriend in front of your other boyfriend?”

“What?” Mingyu looked up at him confused.

Minghao laughed sitting in front of Jun on the floor, “yeah apparently we’re a cover up for you and Wonwoo.”

“Mingyu, you should've told me. I would've held your hand.” Wonwoo said. 

Soonyoung scrunched his nose thinking about it, “why them? Why not me and Gyu? Or Seungcheol hyung, Joshua hyung, and Jeonghan hyung?”

“I mean, we could always hold hands.” Jeonghan said grabbing one of Seungcheol’s and Joshua's hands in his.

Jun laughed and smiled at them, “it's one of the comments we saw on Minghao’s instagram post.”

“Oh you started looking?” Woozi sat up. “Is it okay?”

“Not horrible.” Minghao glanced at Jun, “the fans comments are the easier ones right now.”

“Is it your parents?” Vernon asked. 

Jun nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest  his feet on the edge of the chair as he hugged them. “Oh yeah.”

“Hyung.” Seungkwan went over hugged Jun, leaning over the side of the chair. 

“It's fine.” Jun whispered. 

Minghao reached up and touched his ankle softly. He saw Jun glance at him and gave his boyfriend a sad smile. Jun's tender heart was bound to not be okay.

“You know, we could just have Seungcheol hyung adopt you.” DK joked. It earned a quiet laugh from Jun.

“I'm not old enough.” Seungcheol laughed. “I'm not responsible enough.”

“You help lead twelve of us hyung. Don't say that bullshit.” Chan said laughing.

“Doesn't mean I know how I do it.” Seungcheol said. “And don't swear. You're a child.”

That made everyone, including Jun laugh. 

“Thanks guys. I'll be okay. I promise. I got you guys, Hao, and our fans.” Jun said looking at them all. 

“Don't forget it.” Joshua smiled. “We’re your family forever.”

Jun smiled and glanced at Minghao who smiled at him. 

“Alright, that's it, group hug. Bring it in.” Seungkwan said before hugging both of the two Chinese members.

Everyone laughed and slowly joined except Jeonghan and Wonwoo. 

“Come on you two!” Soonyoung looked at them. 

“I'm comfy, but trust me. I'm hugging you all in my heart.” Jeonghan grinned. 

Wonwoo nodded, “same here.”

Seungcheol and Joshua laughed grabbing them and pulling them over into the hug. 

Jun and Minghao laughed glancing at each other in the middle of their friends. They were going to be okay. Even if their parents didn't approve. They had eleven others who did and strongly supported them.

\--------

Jun stared at his reflection as the stylist worked on finishing his make-up and his hair. He felt like he was going to throw up. Agreeing to the interview the day before seemed like a great idea, but now that they werehere, he was nervous. It didn't help that since they got there, his boyfriend was pulled away to get him ready. He needed Minghao to help keep him calm.

Joshua sat next to Jun and smiled. That was the plus to the interview. The rest of their friends would be there, something Seungcheol and Soonyoung decided to help with showing their support. That, and if needed, Soonyoung and Mingyu were ready to share about themselves to help if there was a bad reaction. “Don't be so nervous.”

“I want Minghao.” Jun sighed. 

“They're almost done and then you can see him. He's just as nervous as you. Poor Chan-ah is trying to help him relax but he keeps saying he wants you.” Joshua said softly. 

“Then why are we seperate?” Jun asked. He glanced in the mirror hoping to see a glimpse of his boyfriend but the stylist moved in the way. It to all he had not to whine. 

“I don't know. But you're almost done.” Joshua reached over and held his hand, “have you heard much else from your parents?”

“No. Thankfully. They stopped calling yesterday.” Jun shrugged. “Oh. I'm not allowed to see or talk to my brother ever again.” 

“Jun, I'm sorry.” Joshua said softly. 

“It's fine hyung. I should've expected this. Even though my parents never showed they were as traditional as Hao’s, I should've known that this would be how it worked.” Jun closed his eyes as his stylist finished his make up, and when he opened them, he saw Minghao smiling at him in the mirror. 

“You look gorgeous.” Minghao said. 

Jun smiled, “thank you Hao.”

Joshua smiled at them both, “I'm happy for you both, that you got to come out like this. And I'm really proud. What you two did was really brave.”

“Thanks hyung.” Minghao smiled. He held Jun’s hand while the stylist finished Jun’s look. She patted his shoulder before leaving, letting him know she was done.

“We really appreciate everything.” Jun smiled.

“Of course.” Joshua smiled. 

During the interview, Minghao and Jun sat together with Joshua next to Jun to help the younger and Seungcheol next to Minghao while the rest of the members sat around them. Minghao held Jun’s hand, letting the older squeeze it as tightly as he needed as he got nervous.

“So, you have had an interesting week we’ve heard. At least, two of you really have.” The interviewer said, “would you like to give us a little insight to that?”

Jun felt his mouth go dry and he tried clearing his throat, but no words managed to come out.

Minghao squeezed his hand gently before giving him a small smile and looking at the interviewer, “yeah, actually it’s been interesting. We’re both really happy together, and doing this we were nervous on how everyone would react, how the fans would react.”

Jun watched him, his heat feeling full of love for the younger as he watched the way Minghao’s eyes lit up talking about him. He felt loved, and it felt good. He watched how passionate Minghao got, his smile growing and he realized that’s what Minghao meant when he said what it would be like to talk about him in public, to tell the whole world who he loved.

“I love him, and he’s my best friend.” Minghao finished saying. He glanced at Jun and smiled at him, “and I’m glad I finally get to share that.”

“That’s beautiful. What do you think Jun?” The interviewer asked.

Jun smiled and gave Minghao a slight nod, letting him know he was okay. “A lot of the same actually. I never thought I’d end up loving him this much, but well, here I am, holding his hand and telling you and everyone else about him.”

Minghao blushed and squeezed Jun’s hand softly in a small encouragement.

Jun took it, feeling butterflies in his stomach the more he talked about Minghao. It was exciting, and if he was honest, telling everyone about how much he loved his boyfriend, made him fall even more in love. “I mean, I knew I loved him from the moment we met, but sitting here telling you guys about it, makes it more exciting. He’s my best friend. And I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

The rest of the interview went well, with questions being asked between them and the rest of the members and a lot of support shown for all of them.

At the dorm, Jun and Minghao pulled a couple blankets and pillows out onto their spot and they laid together, looking up at the sky. They were content, and things might not have gone as they hoped with their parents, but their members, the label and management team, and a lot of fans still supported them. It was enough.

Jun smiled as he felt Minghao’s fingers running up and down his arm absentmindedly. He loved his boyfriend, and even though it was terrifying he was glad he trusted Minghao and came out with him. He now would be able to kiss him whenever he wanted, share a post about his boyfriend, whenever he wanted. He could stand up and yell to the rest of Seoul how in love with Minghao he was, and things would be fine.

“Hao.”

“Yeah Junnie?” Minghao looked at him.

“I understand.” Jun smiled.

“Understand what?” Minghao asked.

“Why you wanted this so much. Why it matters to you. I understand it. It’s exciting and-” Jun paused a little embarrassed, but when Minghao nodded, he continued, “it’s like falling in love with you all over again. Thank you.” 

“Jun, I didn’t do anything except love you and let you decide on your own.” Minghao said.

“You did more than that Hao. You helped me be brave. I love you so much.” Jun said softly.

“I love you too.” Minghao whispered back. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before kissing, feeling more in love than they had five years ago.

_ Put aside your problems, I’m not going to leave again. I understand. There’s no need to care, you still have me here. _

**Author's Note:**

> This took so freaking long to write. I wrote it inspired by Jun's Chinese version of Thanks, I Understand 我明白. Also, the lyrics at the end are from a video with translations of the song. Hopefully they're correct. If not I apologize. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> *Also, these pictures to my knowledge don't exist. If they do then send them to me on tumblr (sunkissedjoon) cause I'm a sucker for adorable Junhao ;)


End file.
